This invention relates generally to the field of folding emergency ladders suitable for assisting the occupants of a burning building to escape through an available window or other opening. Such ladders are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit the device to be conveniently stored in a small space while maintained in folded condition, and readied for instant use as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,762 to Torrey illustrates the desirability of forming ladders of this type so that they may be conveniently stored in folded compact condition while supported within a stand adapted to rest upon a floor surface adjacent an escape window. A stand supporting the folded ladder rungs serves as a window engaging hook during use.
While constructions of this type are of obvious utility, the presence of the stand contributes to the floor area occupied during storage, as well as the effective height of the stored device. Additionally, such constructions do not provide means for preventing unfolding of the ladder sections should the device be accidentally overturned.